Batch hiding, deleting, or uninstalling of application icons can be done by operating on application icons one by one through certain trigger mode (long pressing the icon), in which operation style selection and secondary confirmation is required for the operation on each icon. When there are a relatively large number of icons to be operated on, it will be time consuming for the complex batch operations.
An alternative is to enter a corresponding interface to select application icons one by one, and clicking “Confirm” thereafter to complete the batch operation; while in some cases, the icons that the user desires to execute batch operation may be centered on certain page (such as when the user wants to batch uninstall applications of a carrier), but an application icon check interface rarely sorts application icons by page, so it will be complicated to find an application icon on a certain page from a list to select.
Therefore, how to execute batch operation on application icons quickly and easily has become an urgent problem to be solved.